A Man and a Mouse
by America50
Summary: One Duke is home alone and is visited by a mouse, but the visit is anything but fun for the only Duke at home.


This is a little something that popped into my head while playing Runescape today and now that I have my computer back, I got to type it up, obviously lol. Hope ya'll enjoy it!

_

* * *

__Summary: The Dukes get a very unwanted visitor_

It was a peaceful day in Hazzard, but all that was about to change. Somewhere in a large field, a lone field mouse was making its way to its new home after a long morning of gathering seeds and other things for its home. Slipping in through a hole in the outside wall of an old farm house, the mouse scurried through numerous tunnels in the walls until it came to a small room like spot in the wall.

Going over to the farthest corner, the mouse put the seeds it had carried back in a neat pile, then went over to another corner piled with shredded paper and other soft materials. Putting down the rest of its luggage, the mouse rearranged it all so it was formed into a soft bed. That task done, the mouse went into another tunnel and came to another small hole, this time inside the building. Peeking its little brown head out, its whiskers twitched as it looked around the room, determining if it was safe to adventure out. Not seeing any movement, it scurried out of the hole and crossed the floor, hiding under an old couch.

As the mouse was scurrying around, in the old kitchen of the small farmhouse, a young man was fixing himself something to eat. Being the only one home at the moment, he was left to fix leftovers from the previous night's dinner. As the food was heating up, the young man walked into the living room to wait. Seeing movement, the mouse hurried and hid behind a cushion on the chair it was exploring.

Being none the wiser about the guest he had, the young man sat down on the same chair the mouse was hiding in. peeking out from behind the cushion, the mouse could've sworn King Kong was about to sit on him. Moving quickly, the mouse just narrowly avoided being squished by the big butt.

Not liking his exploration being interrupted, then almost squished, the mouse decided to get even. Having heard about this specific human from several other mice in the area, the mouse knew exactly what to do. Waiting for the right chance, he scurried out from his current hiding place and ran into the middle of the floor. Stopping there, he turned and looked up at the young man. At first the young man didn't notice the mouse, but after hearing a squeak, the man noticed.

Looking at the mouse, it took a minute for it to sink into the man's head that there was a mouse there. When it did sink in, the man started to breathe faster as he became more and more nervous. When his fear got the best of him, the man screamed and climbed up onto the back of the chair, only to have it tip over backwards and send him crashing to the floor.

Being dazed, it took him a minute to realize what happened. By then, the mouse had run over to him and was sitting on his chest, looking at him with beady little black eyes. Lifting his head up, the man and mouse were eye to eye. Getting up quickly, the man quickly brushed the mouse off his shirt, and then ran into the kitchen. Jumping on the counter, he sat there, thinking he was safe from the little vermin. Unfortunately for him, the mouse had other plans.

Looking around the kitchen, the man prayed the mouse was gone. Not seeing it anywhere, the man slowly slid off the counter and sighed. Glad that his cousins and uncle weren't there, the man went over to the oven and turned it off, which turned out to be a good thing. For just as soon as the knob clicked, turning the stove off, the mouse ran into the kitchen unnoticed and headed directly for the man's pant leg.

The next thing the man knew, there was something climbing up his leg. Freaking out, he started shaking his leg, hoping to make whatever was there, fall out of his pant leg. Only when he felt the creature move further up, did he start panicking for very good reasons. Doing the only thing he could think of at the moment, he quickly unfastened his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Struggling to get them off, he ended up falling onto his back just as his feet slipped out.

Throwing them to the side, he sat up and scooted away from them and sat up against the wall. Not seeing anything moving around under the denim jeans, he quickly looked around the room. Feeling something in his shirt, the man yelped and pulled his shirt off, leaving him dressed only in boxers and his socks. Throwing the shirt on the floor, he noticed it moving. Seeing the mouse pop out from under the shirt, he quickly climbed back on the counter and stood there, bending forward some so his head wouldn't hit the ceiling if he were to jump. Seeing the mouse approaching closer, he moved as far from the edge as possible.

Looking around, he tried to find something higher to get on so he'd be as far from the mouse as possible. Seeing nothing but the refrigerator, he chose to climb on top of it, knowing it would keep the mouse from getting to him. Down on the floor, the mouse looked up at him, an accomplished look on his face. Twitching his whiskers, the mouse looked towards the front door when he heard it open. Scurrying out of the room, he went back to his hole and hid.

Walking inside, Luke Duke was surprised to see his cousin, Bo's clothes lying on the floor and even more surprised to see his cousin sitting on the top of the fridge.

"Bo! What in the world are you doing?!" Luke asked, trying to hold back a snicker.

"Is it gone?" Bo asked, looking around the floor.

"Is what gone?" Luke asked puzzled.

"The mouse." Bo replied.

"Mouse? What mouse?" Luke asked.

"There was a mouse here and, and…." Bo said, trailing off.

"And what?" Luke asked, wanting to know what was going on.

"And never mind." Bo said as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Alright then, mind explaining why you're sitting on the fridge in your underwear?" Luke asked as he to crossed his arms.

"The mouse did it." Bo said.

"The mouse did it." Luke repeated in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, it ran up my pant leg and then it went in my shirt." Bo explained. Luke laughed and shook his head at that. Bending down, he picked up Bo's clothes and handed them to him.

"Best get dressed 'fore Uncle Jesse comes in and sees ya." Luke said.

"Yeah, ok." Bo said. Jumping down from his perch, Bo started getting dressed. Just as he finished tucking in his shirt, Jesse Duke came inside.

"How'd things go, Bo?" Jesse asked.

"Other then getting scared by a mouse, things went well." Bo said.

"Oh? You saw the mouse? Good, we got some traps today to get it." Jesse said.

"Good! They'll teach him not to mess with me!" Bo said with a mischievous grin. Jesse just shook his head and handed Bo the mouse traps. Taking the traps, Bo set about laying them in various spots all over the house. Confident he'd have himself a mouse by tomorrow; Bo went to enjoy his now cold food.

However, the next morning, Bo checked the traps and found them to still be empty. Grumbling, he went to the kitchen to see what was for breakfast. Since his cousin Daisy was out of town for the next few days, it left his uncle to fix breakfast. Knowing his uncle would be outside collecting eggs; Bo went to the kitchen and opened a cabinet. The second he moved a box of pop tarts, something jumped out at him. Screaming, he stepped back only to realize he'd stepped on something. Looking down, he noticed it was the same mouse from the day before. Realizing he'd stepped on it barefoot, his fear and the sheer thought of stepping on it, made him faint.

Hearing a scream from inside, Jesse hurried inside and was met by Luke, who had just finished taking a shower. Going to the kitchen, they saw Bo on the floor. Hurrying over to him, Luke started tapping his cheek.

"Hey Bo, wake up." Luke said worriedly. After a minute or so, Bo started coming around. Helping Bo sit up, Luke kept a hand on his back to support him. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah…but I think I took care of the mouse problem." Bo replied, still a bit shook up.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked. Seeing Bo looking at something, Luke followed his cousin's gaze. Spotting the dead mouse, Luke started piecing together what happened.

"That dang thing attacked me again!" Bo said when no one said anything.

"How exactly did it attack you?" Jesse asked.

"I was looking through the cabinet and moved a box of pop tarts and it jumped out at me." Bo said.

"That must've been the scream we heard then." Jesse said.

"Must've." Luke agreed. "So, the mouse jumped out at you and you screamed, and then stepped on it?" Luke asked looking to his cousin.

"Yeah." Bo said.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of a mouse." Luke said. Standing up, he helped his cousin up before getting something to put the mouse in before he got rid of it. Coming back inside after disposing of the mouse, Luke washed his hands and joined his uncle and cousin at the table for breakfast. Bo remained somewhat quiet, feeling a little bad about killing the mouse.

But in the end, he figured it was better that happen then have things torn up by it. On the brightside, he wouldn't have to worry about getting caught in his under shorts on top of the refrigerator again. All in all, the day was fairly exciting and everyone had a good laugh, that is, except for Bo who was more then embarrassed after he thought about what his cousin had seen him doing and all because of a harmless little mouse.

* * *

**The whole** **Bo-being-attacked-by-a-mouse-jumping-out-of-a-cabinet-and-stepping-on-it-barefoot thing actually happened to me. Fortunatly it got rid of our mouse problem, but I still felt bad about it. **

**Now ya'll know what to do! The terrible trio are hungry again and would like some nice reviews! Thanks!!**


End file.
